The present invention relates to a safe device for a container and, more particularly, to a safe device for a squeezable container receiving adhesive or the like.
A typical tube of adhesive is shown in FIG. 6 and includes a body 1′ for receiving liquid adhesive. The body 1′ can be tubular or of other shapes. Formed on an end of the body 1′ are a neck 11′, a throat 12′, and a mouth 13′ that is sealed by a film 15′ that can be pierced. The other end 14′ of the body 1′ is open and can be sealed by folding or other conventional methods to a line. Since the end 14′ is rectilinear, the tube can not stand in an upright position with the end 14′ at the bottom. Namely, the tube is often placed flatly on a surface after being squeezed for dispensing adhesive such that the adhesive may flow outward from the mouth 13′, which is particularly true for a tube made of soft metal such as aluminum alloy. To avoid leakage, a mouthpiece 21′ having inner threading 211′ threadedly engaged with outer threading 16′ on the throat 12′ and a cap 2′ having inner threading 20′ threadedly engaged with outer threading on the mouthpiece 21′ are provided to seal the mouth 13′. The cap 2′ includes a needle 22′ for piercing the film 15′ to allow outflow of the liquid adhesive in the body 1′. However, the threading engagement between the cap 2′ and the mouthpiece 21′ and between the mouthpiece 21′ and the mouth 13′ are liable to be disengaged by children. As a result, the children may be injured or eat the adhesive.
A need exists for a safe device preventing children from accessing the tube of adhesive.